Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an abnormality determination device and an abnormality determining method for determining abnormality of a drive system including a servomotor and the like.
Description of the Related Art:
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-095820 discloses a machine tool equipped with an operation recording function, which measures electric currents supplied to a spindle motor and a rotary tool motor as load data, displays a warning when the measured current exceeds a warning threshold and stores the measured current as load data. It is also disclosed that when the measured current exceeds an abnormality threshold, the machine tool displays occurrence of an abnormality, quickly retracts the rotary tool base from the workpiece and stores the measured current as load data.